Beating Up Mister Potter
by Liebling
Summary: (Draco&Pansy)


Authors Note: Wooo Wooo we've got some fun Pansy/Draco friendship (sort of) here. Both are in their seventh year.  
  
I hope Draco and Pansy are very IC for all of you lovely people.  
  
;)  
  
*  
  
"Don't swallow the blood," she said firmly.   
  
His bottom lip was bleeding and he also had a slash across his cheek. A fight with Potter. The third that week.  
  
"I know, Pansy," he drawled lazily. "Not like this hasn't happened before. Did you see Potter's eye? Seriously the blackest thing...ever."  
  
"Of course, Draco," she said soothingly. "What was it about this time?"  
  
"Potter said something about my Father," Draco said through the rinsing and spitting of blood.  
  
"Oh," she said. "That again. You look absolutely dreadful, darling."  
  
"Thanks, Pansy."  
  
"No problem," she handed him a towel and he quickly put it over his lip. They were in the boys' lavatory, the one in the dormitory. She pulled him out of the loo and dragged him to his bed, he sat down on the edge and she sat next to him.  
  
"Don't do it again," she said. "It hurts you too much."  
  
"I'm fine," he said dismissively. "I'm fine."  
  
"Dumbledore's going to write home to your parents."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Your Father he'll...you know..."  
  
"Of course I know," he replied blandly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and removed the towel from his mouth. Crimson blood stained it.  
  
"For goodness sake," she exclaimed. "Does it hurt much?"  
  
"Like the dickens."  
  
"What'd he say about your Father?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Something about him working for Voldemort, or of the sort."  
  
"Well he does," she said logically.  
  
"So? Doesn't give him the right to go flaunting it about like that!"  
  
"No," Pansy said and shook her head, "no."  
  
He was grimacing as he bit his bottom lip. She kissed him quickly on the mouth.  
  
"Suck it up, Nolan," she said briskly as a small tear escaped from her amethyst eyes.  
  
He chuckled dryly. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Whining," she said, "in a very subtle manner."  
  
"You're crying, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "No way."  
  
"Yes you are," he went on doggedly.  
  
"For you? I'd much rather cry for someone useful...like maybe Potter-" she was baiting him, and he knew it.  
  
He observed the crystal tears running down her cheek and gently brushed one away. "You're such a baby, Pansy."  
  
"At least I didn't get knocked out by Potter," she smiled coldly.  
  
"I did not get knocked out by Potter," he said arrogantly.  
  
"Potter isn't a little skinny bloke anymore Draco. And you're the only stupid little kid who hasn't noticed."  
  
"Pansy," he said in an impatient way, "I am not a stupid little kid."  
  
"Oh sure," she replied caustically. "Sure."  
  
"You make me sick," he said.  
  
He spit on the jade plush carpet, a pool of blood glimmered on it.  
  
"Lovely," she said. "That's just lovely. Spitting on the school's property."  
  
"You told me not to swallow it," he reasoned.  
  
"I also told you not to date Millicent and what did you do? You dated Millicent!"  
  
"She's quite a better snogger than you though, Pansy."  
  
She smiled. "Impossible, Draco."  
  
"Not impossible. Terribly likely, is more like it."  
  
Pansy put a friendly arm around Draco and smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Still hurt?" She inquired.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know I've never been beaten up by Potter."  
  
"Good thing too," Draco commented nonchalantly. "Because if he ever laid a hand on you he'd be dead in less than five seconds."  
  
"Right," she said and nodded. "You'd kill him, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course I would," Draco said simply.  
  
"You're all talk," she said as she stuck out her tongue childishly at him. "What'd Potter really say?"  
  
"I already told you," he said.   
  
"You did," she said, "but it was a lie."  
  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"Because you don't want me to think that you actually care about me," she said with a lopsided smile.   
  
He smirked. "I already told you, Pansy."  
  
"I'm not stupid," she said as he rolled his eyes. She hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I'm really not."  
  
"Of course not," was the caustic response.  
  
"What'd he really say?"  
  
"This is stupid, I already told you."  
  
She rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the room. "Later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he said. "Hey Pansy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He fidgeted slightly and thought for a second.  
  
"Yes?" She asked again.  
  
"Potter said something awful about you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I punched him."  
  
"I didn't need that," she chuckled.   
  
"Maybe not," he said. "But any reason to beat up Potter is a good reason."  
  
"Sure Draco," she said as she blew him a kiss. "So it's true then, you really do care about me?"  
  
He smirked  
  
Pansy closed the door gently behind her.  
  
Now it was her turn to beat Potter's bloody guts out.  
  
* 


End file.
